


"Of Dwobbits, Dragons and Dwarves" Fanart

by Bellefant



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Female Bilbo, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellefant/pseuds/Bellefant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart For ISeeFire</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Of Dwobbits, Dragons and Dwarves" Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Dwobbits, Dragons and Dwarves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579232) by [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/pseuds/ISeeFire). 



> Fanart drawn for ISeeFire, because I love her stories.
> 
> Inspired by this one, titled above: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1579232/chapters/8994571
> 
> I just really loved the moment when Bilba puts her hands on Fíli's arm in laketown (chapter 15), It felt like one of those "OMG I am melting in my chair" moments, which is why I had to draw it.
> 
> (I don't know if I got all the colors of hair and clothing right, because this is just how my head tells me it is)


End file.
